


Superhero

by LelianasSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Implication of Potential Torture, Lighter than it sounds, Mission Gone Wrong, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When a simple mission goes drastically wrong, Sombra finds Widowmaker coming to her rescue.





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kicking writer's block in the ass! I hope ya'll enjoy this little drabble! I wrote it based on a prompt of: "I can't breathe" and turned it into something that really isn't as angst ridden as that makes it sound, I promise!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

This hadn’t been part of the plan. None of this had been part of the damned plan. It was supposed to be a simple one, at least that’s what Akande had said; they’d give Sombra the cover she needed in order to sneak into the office of a well to do politician, steal his secret and heavily encrypted conversations with arms dealers and then Sombra could skip off merrily back into the party to drink. What she hadn’t expected was for her mission to become compromised just as she was finishing wiping the system of any of her traces.

The guards had stormed the room, capturing her efficiently and knocking her out even more efficiently. That had been the last thing she remembered, before waking up in a dark room, eyes trained on an exceedingly strong looking woman who stood before her, her expression distinctly unimpressed and her icy blue eyes staring deep into Sombra’s soul. Every attempt at trying to wriggle her wrists met with her binds cutting into her skin, causing her to flinch, stifling the hiss of pain that came with each movement.

How long had she been out? Where were the rest of her team? And who in the living fuck hadn’t followed their orders to adequately make sure the area was properly secured? Sure, she was certain there was something she could do to get out of this, there always was whenever she was concerned, but damn was this inconvenient! 

“So… how was your day?” Sombra asked, smirking up at the impassive woman before her.

“Silence.”

“That good, huh? Well mine has been pretty good, I’d say! Did you get to try that champagne? It was delicious!”

“I said, shut up! You will not speak unless you are spoken to. First, let’s start with an easy question: who are you?”

“The woman of your dreams,” Sombra chuckled, winking at the woman before her. “How about yours?”

Sighing heavily, the woman stepped forward, her face hardening slightly as she came to tower before her captive. Turning her head to the side, she reached her hand out towards a man who was stood by a desk to the side, his own face twisted in a cruel smirk. Sombra tried not to let her face slip out of her bravado, even as she watched a large dagger be passed between them. The point glinted in the dim light of the room, coming closer and closer to Sombra with each passing second.

“Again, what is your name?”

“I thought we were friends? That dagger doesn’t look very friendly, amiga.”

“What. Is. Your. Name?” Each word was punctuated by the flat of the dagger pressing harder against her cheek, just a shiver away from cutting her with the side. “Who do you work for?”

Just as Sombra was about to open her mouth to say something, anything, to try and get herself out of this predicament, she looked up to one of the very small, tinted windows in the room to see what seemed like a dull red light. Closing her eyes quickly, she managed to avoid the sudden splatter of blood that shot out over her face as a bullet met squarely with the side of her captor’s skull. Shattered glass flew into the room, just as the door burst open and the dagger fell to the ground along with the lifeless body of the woman who would have been her torturer.

The few others in the room scrambled to their weapons only too late, as a group of masked Talon infiltrators made their way into the room, quickly and silently disposing of the others in the room. Sombra let out a breath that she hadn’t even known she’d been holding in as she watched the last guard fall dead on the ground. Screwing her face up, Sombra tried to rub some of the blood that was on her face onto her clothes, just as another person entered the room. 

Widowmaker was stood there, the Widow’s Kiss held tightly in her hand as she strode forward. She was still wearing the low-cut, black dress that she had been wearing to the party up above. Her amber eyes surveyed the room quickly before nodding to the other members of Talon and motioning for them to clear the room of any evidence that Talon had been here at all. She didn’t say a word as she strode forward, moving behind Sombra to unfasten the binds on her wrists and ankles, freeing her from her temporary prison. 

“Are you alright, Sombra?” Widowmaker finally spoke as she came around to help her out of her seat.

“Yeah… I’m having a little trouble breathing though,” Sombra said as she looked up at her rescuer, pressing her hand to her chest as if to collect her breath.

“What did they do to you?”

“Nothing really, but you? You’re taking my breath away.”

One of the infiltrators snorted at that, only to be silenced a second later by Widowmaker’s harsh glare. Widow watched as the others finished their business and left the room, waiting silently with her hand gripped harshly on Sombra’s shoulder before she was certain that they were off to make sure the area was properly secure. Minutes passed in silence before Widow turned to Sombra again, her eyes softening slightly before she pressed forward, pulling Sombra against her into a desperate kiss that truly did almost take Sombra’s breath away.

The kiss felt like it was over before it had truly began, as Widow pulled backwards, her hands moving to cup Sombra’s cheeks as she wiped away some of the blood that she knew would be coating her cheeks.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Huh? Isn’t that just hers?”

Widow moved her finger along her cheek, over an area that made Sombra wince with pain at the pressure upon it. Looking at place the dagger had been before it had been removed by one of the other agents, of course it would have been too much to hope that the weapon wouldn’t have sliced her as it had fallen, really. Widow seemed to survey her for a moment, before lifting her own finger to her lips, licking the blood off of it with a curious expression on her face. 

“That’s creepier when you do it outside of the bedroom.”

“Yes, and seeing you tied up like this isn’t nearly as enticing as when I do it. Now come, we should get out of here before you get into anymore trouble.”

“Hey now! It wasn’t my fault! Someone wasn’t doing their damn job and let me get captured!”

Widow nodded, taking something from around her neck and holding it up so that Sombra could see the unmistakable sign of one of chips that most lower agents had been fitted with attached to a chain around Widow’s neck. She wasn’t sure whose it was, but for Widow to have been able to get a hold of it…

“Let’s just say that we won’t need to worry about that traitor anymore. Now, shall we? It’s only a matter of time before someone may come to check on you and your assailants and I would rather not sustain enough injuries for Moira to get involved.”

“Alright, let’s go! Oh and Amélie? You’d make a super hot superhero, you know that, right?” Sombra laughed, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly before dropping it in preparation for leaving. 

“I would be terrible. The only thing I care about saving is you.”

Both of the women blinked slightly at that, as if Widow herself was shocked by the admission. Shaking her head quickly, Widow left the room without giving Sombra a second glance, turning the corner and leaving Sombra stood with a large smile covering her face.

“Sombra!”

“I’m coming, you sap!” Sombra laughed, taking one last look at the room before hurrying after Widow and away from the disastrously executed plan of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'm over @LelianasSong on tumblr and @LeliRavenQueen on twitter, if you want to access more of my writing! ^_^


End file.
